


Missing

by cmk418



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: It's been a while since Raylan has seen Art smile.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Art Mullen





	Missing

It had been awhile, thought Raylan. The last time might have been when Art figured it out about Winona, laughing at Raylan’s foolishness the same as he might have done talking about some trainee when they worked together at Glynco. 

Winona came back into his life and then Art’s smile went away, replaced by a tiredness that made him seem twice his age. There were the little smiles that he caught directed at Rachel or Tim (who had shot someone too – Raylan wasn’t the only one who messed up.)

Raylan was resolved to put a smile, a genuine smile, just for him on Art’s face. He picked up a bottle of whiskey at the liquor store and brought it into the office, setting it on Art’s desk.

“Is this a bribe?” asked Art. “Wanna make sure you’re not on prisoner transport for the next six months, is that it?”

“Just thought you might like it.” Raylan made to leave.

“Bullshit. Sit down.” Raylan felt a hint of triumph, but carefully schooled his expression not to give himself away too soon. He took a chair on the other side of the desk as Art poured each of them a glass of whiskey.

Art took a drink and didn’t say anything for a long time. “Winona okay?” he asked.

Raylan had a flash to a bar near Glynco the day he received his divorce papers. Art had asked the same question and Raylan broke. He didn’t like being that vulnerable in front of anyone, but for a moment, Art had made him feel safe and protected.

“Raylan?”

Raylan glanced up, realizing that he hadn’t answered Art’s question, and nodded.

“Heard from Dan Grant. Said to tell you Miami misses you. He doesn’t.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Still thinking of leaving Kentucky?”

“Every damn day. Less than I used to though.”

“Guess you got a reason to stay now.”

“Guess I do. Though I won’t hesitate to mention there’s more than one.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “I probably should… get going.”

“All right. I wasn’t holding you here, Raylan.” The look was back on Art’s face again, the one that said Raylan was about to lose something or had lost something – he wasn’t sure, he only knew it had to do with Art and loss and…

“Damn it.”

“Here it comes.”

“Are we still…? Forget it, I don’t want to know.”

Art came around the desk then, stood in front of him.

“You frustrate the hell out of me, you know that? I either want to wring your neck or…”

“Or?”

Art moved. Raylan had forgotten how quick the older man could be when he wanted. One hand curled around his neck. Raylan momentarily thought that Art would strangle him. But then lips were pressed against his and…

Oh…

This was something that Raylan could do. He’d done it before, back when they worked at Glynco. 

Back when Art smiled easily and often.

Art slowly drew back. 

“Not a bribe.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Art said. There was something in his tone that made Raylan look up and he caught the subtle trace of a smile on his boss’s face.

It was a start.


End file.
